O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R.
The O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R., or the O''verall ''B''ig ''L''eader of ''I''nvincible ''B''limps of ''E''vil, ''R''eady to ''A''mazingly ''T''ear ''O''pen ''R''andomness, is a powerful blimp appearing on Round 600. It has 100,000 health and moves at 0.8x the speed of a B.F.B. Upon death, it spawns an Overpowered Clear Bloon with 50,000 health and the speed of a Blue Bloon. The O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R. also has some truly destructive abilities: Abilities *''Tower Warp (Passive): Uses the 2 cannons that it stole from a Technological Terror and modified to create 5 portals on random places on the screen (though it needs to be a terrain that you can place land towers on), then puts portals under 5 towers that can be placed on land. This makes those towers warp to a random one of the 5 portals, messing up your placement. (2 towers won't come out of the same portal) If you have fewer than 5 land towers, it makes 8 portals for 4 towers, 6 portals for 3 towers, etc. *''Mega Spawn (Passive):'' Uses the Bloon vents on it to spawn in 500 Bloons with 6-200 RBE each. (The game is programmed to spawn a wide variety, to make this less UP/OP) *''Wreck:'' Blasts a huge missile that it stole from a B.L.A.S.T.E.R. out of the front of it, targeting and destroying a circular piece of land. The circle has a 30px radius and lasts for a minute. If a tower was in that piece of land, it gets instantly killed. Oh, and before the circle regenerates (reason: wind blows dirt in the hole), it's actually Nothingness, so you can't place anything there! Also, this attack won't hit the track. *''Mega Heal:'' Spawns 5 Evolution Bloons, 50 Regrowth Yellow Bloons, and an I.A.B.O.B.E. (A 50% chance to spawn an E.V.O.L.V.E. instead) Also heals 1,000 health. *''Obliterate:'' Its ultimate ability, so ultimate that I made an entire SECTION for it... ''Obliterate Obliterate is the ultimate (and pretty obvious) ability of the O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R. It has three phases: Phase 1 (Explosion) The O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R. launches 5 missiles out of the modified 2/4 Tack Shooter on its back that have a '0%' chance of evasion (because they home in on towers) in a star shape, which home in on 5 random towers. On contact with a tower, the missile explodes, dealing 35 HP damage and exploding in a Big One radius. The explosion deals 20 HP damage. 2 missiles won't target the same tower unless you have 4 or fewer towers. And don't try selling the targeted towers, the missile targets another tower. If you don't have any towers, the missiles fly off the screen. 3 seconds after using this, it goes to Phase 2. Phase 2 (Dart Swarm) The O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R. blasts a stream of darts out of the front of it in a random direction using stolen Dartling Guns lasting for 5 seconds. The stream of darts is 75px wide. It deals 25 damage PER SECOND, and as opposed to other laser attacks, it only has a 5% evade chance! (Due to its width) 3 seconds after the laser wears off, it goes to the third and final phase... Phase 3 (Attack-O-Combine) The O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R. does all of these at once: *Puts portals under 3 random towers, changing their location (the portals have the same mechanics as Tower Warp) *Spawns 300 Bloons with 4-100 RBE *Destroys a circular piece of land with a 15px radius that prevents tower placement there for 40 seconds, and any towers that were there get instantly killed *Heals 1,000 health *Launches 3 homing missiles in random directions that home in on towers with the same mechanics of the missiles in Explosion, but the explosion is a 3/2 Mortar Tower instead of a 4/2 one, the missiles deal 25 damage instead of 35, and the explosion deals 15 damage *Blasts a stream of darts in a random direction which is 40px wide and lasts for 3 seconds And...that's the end of Obliterate. But remember the Overpowered Clear Bloon? The Clear Bloon The Overpowered Clear Bloon can use all of the O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R.'s attacks (their power is lower, Tower Warp warps 2 towers, Mega Spawn spawns 250 Bloons with 3-50 RBE, Wreck makes a hole with a 15px radius, and Mega Heal heals 500 health) except for Oliberate. But the Clear Bloon also has an extremely powerful ability of its own! After you defeat it, it spawns 10 U.L.T.R.As. The Clear Bloon's Ability: True Destruction When the Clear Bloon has 1 HP left, it creates a force field. This force field starts as a black aura around the Clear Bloon, but within 3 seconds, it expands into a circle with a 50px radius. Any towers hit by the force field will get pushed away. If they end up on the track, they warp off of it away from the force field. If they touch the edge of the screen, they die. Meanwhile, the Clear Bloon is unaffected by everything. After the force field is done forming, it stops moving. Then, it flies to the center of the screen and uses a Blade Maelstrom, but with black, deadly fumes instead of blades! Each fume deals '40 HP damage''' (not a lot, but they hit the towers a few times, not just one) to all towers they hit, ignore shields, and pierce through up to 5 towers, and each fume has a 2% chance to create a black explosion with a 50px radius upon contact with a tower or the edge of the screen. The explosion deals 50 damage to all towers it hits, also stacking with the 40 damage it originally dealt! The force field then disappears, forcing you to use a Dart Monkey or other lame tower to kill it. :P (Hint: TOTMGs have a chance to survive this) Backstory *The O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R. was once the first M.O.A.B. in history. *It led the rebellion against the Bloons because it was unhappy being the weakest M.O.A.B. class Bloon. *It was transformed into a Mini M.O.A.B., though it still didn't like being the weakest M.O.A.B. class Bloon. However, none of the other Mini M.O.A.B.s agreed. *It went to pop the two Bloon leaders and destroy the secret Bloon cloning machine, but couldn't because it had no weapons. *So it went to a top-secret test level only achieved by hacking by going to a wi-fi station by exiting through the cord of the computer into an electric power plant, then went through a cord that led into the Ninjakiwi Headquarters, and into their computer-the only way to get to the test level without hacking. *It stole some weapons that sounded overpowered while the weapons were data files. *Before heading back, it took a Monkey Engineer to attach the weapons to it, pretending to be piloted by monkeys. *It then put the Monkey Engineer back in the computer and went back to the actual game. *On its way back, it found that the electric power plant also functioned as a nuclear power plant by getting purple waste all over it. However, not only did the waste make it purple, it actually gave the blimp a lot more power, also making it radioactive. However, the waste was quite heavy, and there was a lot of it. *It went to destroy the Bloon leaders and the cloning machine when it realized that it was much more powerful because of the weapons. It also felt the power from the nuclear waste. *Not angry anymore, it went to destroy the monkeys. *It later encountered a Clear Bloon, which was also powered up by the toxic waste. Trivia *Attack-o-combine is a reference to Plants Vs Zombies Character Creator Wiki. **However, Tower Warp isn't a reference to Portal or Portal 2. *All attacks except Mega Heal and Mega Spawn require stolen weapons. True Destruction is an exception, as it is only used by the Clear Bloon. *If True Destruction is used 3 seconds or less from the exit, it warps to the end and you lose 50,000 lives. *This conception has the longest, tallest backstory of every squid conception on BCoW! Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Capital Blimps